Receive
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Pagi hari di ruang olahraga SMA Karasuno, Kageyama melatih receive Hinata yang menurutnya masih payah. WARN : Yaoi, Miss typos, Lemon. DLDR.


Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Sepuluh menit mengayuh, hujan turun. Hinata panik karena tidak membawa mantel hujan. Hari ini prakiraan cuaca lagi-lagi meleset.

Sepedanya beberapa kali hampir mundur di areal tanjakan. Refleks bertahan melukai kulit di balik kaus kaki. Pemuda itu meringis, tidak berhenti mengayuh.

SMA Karasuno terlihat pudar di mata cokelatnya. Terhalang tetesan air dari rambut oranye yang layu. Hujan semakin deras setelah Hinata memarkir sepeda.

Tetesan air menjejaki langkah Hinata. Kakinya keram, dua puluh menit mengayuh di bawah hujan. Dalam hati menggerutu. Tahu kalau Kageyama pasti sudah menunggu dengan muka garangnya. Hari terakhir yang bisa mereka manfaatkan untuk berlatih hampir terbuang sia-sia.

Besok pertandingan tiga lawan tiga akan menentukan masa depan Hinata. Terutama Kageyama—terancam posisinya sebagai _setter_ abadi. Hukuman yang ditawarkan si kapten.

Salahkan keangkuhan si 'Raja Lapangan'. Sukses memancing semangat pantang menyerah Hinata di hari pertama. Berakhir dengan duel tolol yang mengungkap rahasia umum wakil kepala sekolah.

Hinata terkekeh mengingat bagaimana wig mendarat di kepala kaptennya hari itu.

Pintu ruang olahraga bergeser pelan. Di baliknya Kageyama baru saja melakukan servis yang membentur net. Hinata semula tertawa, namun ciut di detik berikutnya.

"Kemana saja kau, bodoh?"

Kageyama berkacak pinggang dengan muka sangar. Hinata buru-buru menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tubuh pendeknya menggigil. Kedinginan dan ketakutan.

Wajahnya dia palingkan sambil beralasan. "Di luar sedang hujan—jadi, um aku—kehuja—"

"Kau tidak akan kehujanan kalau berangkat lebih awal." Potong Kageyama. Pedas seperti biasa. Pemuda itu melangkah, rambut hitamnya bergerak halus. Hinata semakin gugup. Mempersiapkan diri untuk tendangan amarah Kageyama.

Hening. Hinata membuka mata. "Apa? Cepat ganti bajumu, bodoh!" Cecar si 'Raja Lapangan' di wajah Hinata.

Kageyama berbalik. Memungut bola hasil servis yang gagal. Di belakangnya, Hinata membuka kemeja putih yang mengetat dengan canggung.

"Cepat. Kau sudah membuang tiga puluh menit dengan sia-sia._ Receive_-mu pun masih payah."

"Iya! Aku tahu!"

Hinata buru-buru membuka tas. Baju yang baru kering kemarin sore tidak tersentuh air hujan rupanya. Pemuda itu menghela napas lega. Tapi badannya masih bergetar hebat. Terlalu hebat sampai Kageyama risih.

"Oi! Bagaimana kau bisa latihan _receive _kalau tubuhmu gemetar begitu?!"

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga! Ini sangat dingin kalau kau tidak tahu!"

"Cih."

Rambut hitam Kageyama bergerak seiring wajahnya berpaling terlalu kuat. Figur Hinata yang menggigil tanpa atasan membuatnya semakin terganggu.

Selesai berbenah. Hinata berdiri di seberang net. Kageyama siap dengan _jump service_ andalannya.

Bola melesat. Tubuh Hinata nyaris limbung, namun refleks yang baik adalah senjatanya. Bola membentur lengan, memantul terlalu cepat ke wajah Hinata.

"Aw!"

"Lakukan dengan benar bodoh!"

Tubuh Hinata makin bergetar. "Salahmu yang tidak melakukan servis secara biasa!"

"Hah? Itu karena kau terlalu lemah!"

Menggeram, Hinata balik menatap garang pemuda di seberang net. "Sekali lagi!" Bentaknya dengan suara bergetar.

Telapak lebar Kageyama menampar bola dengan keras. Terlalu keras, didorong emosi. Bola mengarah pada Hinata dengan kuda-kuda sempurna. Namun dengan refleks yang berkurang dan tubuh yang bergetar.

Servis sukses mengenai wajah Hinata.

Kageyama menggeram emosi. "Jangan terima dengan wajahmu!"

Hinata bergeming. Posis terlentang. Alis Kageyama menukik menyelidiki. "Oi! Bangun! Sudah hampir jam enam."

Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu mendekat. Keningnya berkerut. "Hoi—" panggilnya lagi. Hening. Kageyama berjongkok di samping Hinata. Mengguncang tubuh yang luar biasa dingin. Kageyama meringis.

"Kau—baik-baik saja?"

Rambut oranye itu bergerak, diguncang pelan oleh Kageyama. "Di—dingin." Hinata menggigil kuat, bibir membiru, matanya terpejam.

Kageyama panik. Mengguncang semakin kuat. "Oi—bangun. Bi—biar kubawa kau ke ruang kesehatan."

Mata Hinata berair saat terbuka, walau setengah. Wajahnya memerah, terbentur bola. Merasa bersalah, Kageyama mengulurkan tangan.

"Sini biar kubantu—"

Alis Hinata berkerut menahan pusing di kepala. Sebelah tangannya tidak sempurna melingkar di leher Kageyama. Pemuda itu terlalu tinggi. Beruntung pegangan _setter_ itu cukup kuat di pinggulnya.

Hampir mencapai pintu. Kageyama tersadar. Di luar masih hujan, terlalu deras.

"Belum buka." Hinata mendesah di sampingnya.

"Huh? Apanya?"

"Ruang kesehatan—"

Kageyama berdecak sebal. Berputar menuju sudut aula. Belum jam enam pagi. Tentu saja, sekolah bahkan masih kosong.

Membiarkan Hinata bersandar di dinding, dia melepas jaket olahraga. Melapisi tubuh Hinata. Dahinya berkerut , berpikir keras bagaimana menghangatkan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ini semua karena kau terlambat. Kau jadi sakit dan kita tidak bisa melatih _receive_-mu yang payah itu."

Hinata diam, punggungnya merosot dan berakhir meringkuk. Membalas pun tak ada gunanya. Dia memang bersalah. Terlambat bangun karena lupa memasang alarm.

Kageyama juga diam. Kali ini menebak berapa lama pemuda di depannya berada di bawah hujan. Tubuh Hinata sampai kaku. Dan dia dengan sengaja memberikan servis andalannya sebagai awal. Tidak sadar dan kasihan pada keadaan teman satu timnya. Berdecak sebal, dia tidak suka kalau harus merasa bersalah seperti ini.

Kaki Hinata tertekuk sampai ke perut. Kageyama diam-diam prihatin. Tidak ada apapun di sekitar mereka yang bisa menghangatkan. Sang _setter _menelan ludah. Terpikirkan satu cara.

Perlahan, Kageyama meraih sebelah lengan Hinata yang kebingungan, namun menurut. Tangan kanannya dia selipkan di pinggul Hinata, mencoba mengembalikan pada posisi duduk.

"Apa—"

"Diam. Ini untuk kebaikanmu."

Wajah keduanya memerah. Posisi yang sungguh meyakinkan.

Kageyama memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Kedua kaki dan tangan Hinata dipaksa memenjara pinggul dan leher Kageyama. Bagian bawah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Berbagi suhu tubuh. Cara tercepat menetralkan suhu tubuh—dalam keadaan darurat.

Hinata diam. Meresapi hangat tubuh Kageyama yang seolah berpindah padanya. Seperti mimpi, _setter_ arogan ini mau berbaik hati padanya. Ataukah dia yang terlihat terlalu menyedihkan?

Lima menit. Ada perubahan. Tapi tidak begitu baik. Hinata masih menggigil. Kageyama bimbang, namun besok adalah hari yang penting. Bisa gawat kalau Hinata jatuh sakit.

Tidak ada pilihan. Kageyama melepas jaketnya dari tubuh Hinata. Kemudian melucuti baju kaus putihnya sendiri. Hinata terbelalak. "Hei, kenapa kau—"

Hinata semakin panik. Pemuda di depannya menarik kaus yang dipakainya juga.

"Hei!"

"Aku bilang diam. Kalau sampai kau sakit bukan cuma kau yang rugi."

"Hah?"

Kageyama berdecak sebal. Lemah sekalipun pemuda di hadapannya ini masih saja keras kepala.

"Oi, ini terlalu memalukan—"

Wajah Hinata memerah maksimal. Kehilangan kata-kata. Hangat tubuh Kageyama berpindah secara penuh. Semakin terasa saat tubuhnya dipaksa mendarat di pangkuan mantan _setter_ Kitagawa Daiichi itu.

Posisi mereka semakin intens. Dagu Hinata bersandar pada bahu rekan timnya, kakinya melingkari pinggul secara utuh.

Kageyama mengeratkan pelukannya. Puting mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan. Merinding mendengar desahan Hinata dan gesekan antarkulit mereka.

"Aah!"

_Jernihkan pikiranmu, kau hanya bermaksud membantu_. Rutuk Kageyama dalam hati.

Keduanya diam-diam mencoba meredakan detak jantung yang berlomba. Satu menit berlalu. Hinata masih menggigil. Menciptakan gerakan konstan di atas pinggul, dada—seluruh tubuh Kageyama.

Tangan Hinata terkepal, bibirnya dia gigit kuat di balik pundak kokoh sang _setter. _Menahan desahan. Mengontrol tubuh. Mencoba, menghentikan gesekan yang tidak perlu.

Keduanya tidak sadar. Gesekan itu semakin menjadi, bahkan semakin intens. Membangunkan sisi terliar remaja di pintu pubertas.

Di ambang batas Kageyama terbangun oleh desahan Hinata memanggil namanya. Tidak mengingat sama sekali sejak kapan lidahnya mendarat di atas leher sang _spiker_. Atau tangan yang bergetar meremas rambutnya dari belakang.

Satu hal yang pasti. Hinata tidak kedinginan lagi. Ada setetes peluh di pelipis putihnya.

Suasana semakin canggung. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Masing-masing menikmati hela napas berat di samping telinga.

Kageyama akhirnya mengambil inisiatif. Pelukannya lagi-lagi dia eratkan. Kecupan, jilatan dan hisapan dia berikan di leher Hinata. Keduanya kembali bergerak. Menggesek pertemuan yang mengeras di bagian tengah.

Hinata mendesahkan namanya. Meremas kuat surai hitam, melampiaskan gairah. Kageyama tersenyum di leher yang memerah. Kembali menghisap kuat.

"A-aah, Kageyamah—"

Ada suara kecil yang menyeru untuk berhenti. Namun telinga mereka tidak mendengar.

Sang _setter_ merebahkan rekannya di lantai yang dingin. Kejantanannya makin mengeras ditatap mata cokelat yang sayu.

"Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi, aku yakin kau juga tidak ingin berhenti."

Kageyama menyeringai melihat Hinata memalingkan wajah. "Terserahmu saja," balasnya.

Desahan terus mengalun dari bibir Hinata. Entah Kageyama terlalu pandai untuk ukuran pemula, atau Hinata yang terlalu sensitif. Kedua putingnya dipermaikan oleh lidah dan tangan pemuda di atasnya.

Ciuman merambat dari leher, dagu dan berakhir di bibir yang terbuka. Kageyama menghisap terlalu kuat dan ribut. Sang _spiker _mendesah. Hanya mampu meremas rambut dan tengkuk Kageyama.

Kecupan lembut mengakhiri ciuman pertama mereka.

Kageyama melirik jam, sepuluh menit berlalu dari pukul enam. Mereka hanya mampu menggunakan ruangan olahraga sampai jam tujuh. Sebelum latihan pagi dimulai.

Perlahan, tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya, Kageyama melepas celana hitam pendek beserta dalaman milik Hinata.

"A-aah! Apa yang kau sentuh! Ngg—aah!

Tidak kuat. Tubuh Hinata refleks melengkung. Merespon remasan kuat di kejantanannya. Precum jelas mengalir di ujungnya. Hinata hampir tersedak. Kageyama tiba-tiba memaksakan tiga jarinya ke dalam mulut. "Hisap. Supaya tidak sakit."

Hinata menurut. Melumuri jari-jari panjang dengan saliva. Remasan di bawah berubah menjadi kocokan. Naik turun, semakin cepat.

Menutup mata erat-erat. Hinata mendesah dengan tiga jari di dalam mulutnya. "Mmh—nggh."

Merasa cukup. Kageyama menarik tangannya. "Ini akan terasa aneh, mungkin. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu," katanya. Mencoba menyampaikan kuliah kilat hubungan sex antarlelaki. Hasil rasa penasarannya dengan kata 'yaoi'. Topik kesukaan gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

Hinata terengah. Mau mundur pun percuma. Toh, tubuhnya tidak menolak. Dingin yang tadi menempelinya pun hilang.

Kedua kaki sang _spiker _dilebarkan. Kageyama mendorong telunjuknya melewati lubang kering. Bersamaan dengan hisapan kuat di kenjantanannya, Hinata mengerang kuat. Mulut Kageyama basah dan hangat. Membungkus milik Hinata yang berkedut genit, meminta lebih.

"Aah, Kageya—aah!"

Bahkan Hinata tak sadar sudah ada dua jari di dalam lubangnya. Melebarkan bukaan untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar. Tangannya masih setia meremas surai hitam Kageyama. Matanya terpejam erat.

Jari ketiga lolos. Hinata berteriak. Refleks sang _setter_ menghisap kuat. Mengalihkan perhatian. Ketiganya mulai bergerak konstan. Kepala Hinata mendadak kosong. Dimanja sedemikian rupa di dua titik krusial tubuhnya.

Merasa cukup. Kageyama melepas semuanya bersamaan. Pemuda di bawahnya terengah, tidak lagi kedinginan. Kageyama tersenyum. Menarik celananya sampai lutut. Kaki Hinata dilebarkan secara maksimal.

"Biar kuberi contoh melakukan _'receive'_ yang baik dan benar, Hinata."

Iris cokelat membola. Benda keras menggesek lubangnya. Sama-sama berkedut tidak sabar. "Tatap aku, perhatikan baik-baik supaya kau tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi." Kageyama mendorong kejantanannya perlahan.

"Aaargh! Tidak, Kageyama! Aagh! Tidak akan muat! Nggaah!"

Alis Kageyama bertaut. Meraih kaki Hinata yang bergetar hebat, melingkarkan di pinggulnya. Merendahkan tubuh, mengecup bibir yang mengering.

Sempat gentar melihat pemuda di bawahnya menangis. Kageyama mengusap surai oranye Hinata. Tangan satunya menghapus air mata sang _spike_r. Tubuhnya juga bergetar, dirinya sudah masuk setengah. Sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menghujam langsung.

Kageyama memberi waktu untuk Hinata terbiasa.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan latihan _'receive'_ ini? Kau hampir menghancurkanku di bawah sana." Kageyama tersenyum dengan napas terengah. Setengah dirinya diremas kuat oleh Hinata. Pemuda di bawahnya melotot dengan wajah memerah. "Berpeganglah padaku," katanya. Melingkarkan tangan Hinata di lehernya. Kedua tangannya mendarat di sisi tubuh mereka. Menahan massa tubuh.

Kageyama mendorong lagi. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tidak berteriak. Melihat Kageyama menatapnya dalam dengan alis menukik menahan gairah pribadi, memasukinya secara lembut dan pelan. Hinata baru sadar betapa indah iris biru gelap itu.

Pelukan di leher menguat. Memaksa Kageyama bersembunyi di leher Hinata.

Hinata mendorong pinggulnya tiba-tiba, kakinya melingkar erat di pinggul Kageyama. Membuat pemuda itu menggeram, masuk sepenuhnya. Keduanya terengah.

Mengecup leher di hadapannya, Kageyama bangkit. Menyeringai, "kau cepat belajar rupanya." Hinata terkekeh dipuji rekan setimnya.

"Tentu sa—aah! Ah! Ah! Kage-ah!"

Tanpa aba-aba Kageyama memotong ucapan Hinata dan menghujam secepat yang dia bisa. Refleks Hinata memeluk erat leher jenjang di atasnya. Mendesah kuat-kuat di telinga Kageyama. Tidak peduli hujan mulai reda di luar sana.

Kageyama menggeram, dirinya dihimpit terlalu kuat. Rasanya dia bisa meledak kapan saja. Tidak tahan melihat wajah menggoda di bawahnya, Kageyama meraup bibir Hinata. Ciumannya terhitung kasar dan tidak terlatih. Tapi keduanya sama-sama menikmati.

Bibir mereka terpisah, namun mata mereka terpaut. Kageyama meremas paha Hinata, mengeratkan kaitannya. Pinggulnya bergerak maju dan mundur, mulai tidak beraturan.

"Aaah!"

Iris Hinata membola mendengar desahannya sendiri. Kageyama sebaliknya menyeringai. Pinggulnya bergerak menghujam, cepat, keras terkesan kasar. Mencoba menemukan titik yang membuat Hinata mendesah seperti tadi.

Tanpa jeda Kageyama bergerak. Berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan. Hinata mendesah pasrah dan menikmati. Pemuda di atasnya kembali bersembunyi di ceruk leher Hinata. Menggeram kuat seiring gerakan pinggulnya yang makin berantakan.

Surai hitam Kageyama diremas kuat-kuat. Melampisakan semua gairah. "Aah, ah-Kageyamah! Nggaah!" Hinata meraih puncak tanpa sentuhan di kejantanannya. Tubuhnya mengejang. Tapi pemuda di atasnya belum sampai.

Di tengah euphoria klimaksnya, hujaman Kageyama semakin kuat dan terlalu dalam. Hinata mendengar desahan halus di ceruk lehernya. Dan aliran panas di dalam tubuhnya. Pinggulnya ikut terangkat dan bergerak berlawanan menambah sensasi klimaks Kageyama.

Keduanya terengah. Sisa kekuatan Kageyama gunakan untuk menarik diri. Hinata mendesah, ada yang mengalir dari lubangnya.

Kageyama bergerak mengecup kening dan bibir rekannya. Memeluknya dalam diam.

"Ano—aku rasa kita harus bersiap-siap?"

"Ah. Kau benar."

Sang _setter _mengecup bibir Hinata sekali lagi. Berguling, menarik kembali celana panjangnya. Mereka terlentang. Melirik satu sama lain dan tertawa.

"Suga-san, sudah berapa lama mereka seperti ini?"

Keduanya membeku. Suara yang sangat familiar. Berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Kira-kira lima belas menit sejak aku datang."

Sugawara dan Tanaka mematung di depan pintu. Saksi bisu latihan _'receive'_ Kageyama dan Hinata.

Teriakan Hinata menggema di SMA Karasuno.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akhirnyaaaaa rated M pertamakuuuh T-T

Sekaligus yang pertama di fandom ini dan sekaligus ff pertama setelah sekial lama /halah/ Ujung-ujungnya jatuh ke Haikyuu juga. Abis yang LeviEren sama SasuNaru mentok abezzz wkwk. Ini ngaco banget sumpah LOL scene yang terakhir, Suga sama Tanaka, kalau kalian nonton episode tiga pasti tahu. Soalnya kata-kata mereka saya kutip dari sana xD Udah gitu sebenarnya cuaca lagi cerah banget kan, dan Hinata ga telat sama sekali wakakak

Did I missed something? Tell me on Review! #wink

PS : Lemonnya buru2 bgt kan? ._.


End file.
